Hot Chocolate
by margotlove
Summary: Es Navidad y Kurt sólo deseaba que fuera especial este año...


Hot chocolate

Navidad no era una fecha que a Kurt le gustaba al 100%, eso si, adoraba caminar por la plaza comercial decorada con guirnaldas, esferas, guías de luces y pinos, y naturalmente las compras de temporada eran su punto débil. Portando su abrigo rojo, mientras caminaba con Mercedes del brazo se sentía en las mismísimas calles de París y cualquier _boutique_ podía ser Coco Channel si usaba la imaginación. Juntos daban saltos y grititos de emoción cuando miraban una prenda o accesorio que consideraban un _must _ya fuera para sí mismos o para el otro y se arrastraban mutuamente al interior de las tiendas para probarse lo que les gustaba.

Kurt se regocijaba al sentir el peso cada vez mayor de las bolsas que colgaban de su antebrazo y todo acerca de ellas. El cordel con el que se sujetaban, el estampado, la manera en que las dependientas envolvían las prendas en un papel delicado y casi transparente, antes de colocarlas al fondo, etc. Era como si por un instante Lima, Ohio se convirtiera en un sitio sofisticado para vivir.

-Si mi amiga dice que quiere otra talla es porque quiere otra talla ¡AHORA!-dijo con tono despectivo a una dependienta ultra delgada que había mirado con burla a Mercedes.

-Kurt, pensará que somos unas arpías-repuso Mercedes, que asomaba su cabeza tímidamente desde el interior del probador.

-¿Oh, y no lo somos? Querida, si ella o cualquiera se mete contigo recibirá toda la fuerza de mi arsenal-dijo, rematando con un chasquido de dedos- su trabajo es atenderte no juzgarte además, ella no debería opinar considerando que sigue la dieta de Nicole Richie en sus peores días.

Mercedes soltó una carcajada y cerró la puerta, porque Kurt se ofreció a buscarle una blusa que combinara con sus zapatos nuevos. Salieron victoriosos de la tienda, habían encontrado justo lo que querían. Luego de dar varias vueltas por la plaza, Mercedes tuvo que volver a casa y Kurt dijo que se quedaría a buscar un regalo para su padre.

Esa era una de tantas cosas que odiaba de la Navidad: cuando se quedaba solo. Se sentó en una de las bancas rodeado por las bolsas y de pronto sintió que se había bajado de un carrusel. La diversión había terminado demasiado rápido y no iba a mejorar al buscar un regalo para su padre. En efecto lo quería muchísimo, pero siendo realistas eran como habitantes de planetas distintos. Sabía que en cuanto a obsequios su padre era fácil de complacer, se contentaría con un taladro nuevo o un DVD con la compilación de los grandes momentos deportivos a través de la historia, en otras palabras, cosas tan pero tan aburridas de buscar que incluso pagar por ellas era aburrido.

Se armó de fuerzas para emprender el camino hacia el primer local de deportes o herramientas que se encontrara, vio que iba a ser una tarea difícil cargar con todas las compras y encima internarse en los dominios de los machos alpha. Recorrió el local de herramientas, golpeando sin querer a los otros clientes con las bolsas; al pasar junto a los artículos para la limpieza de piscinas hizo una mueca de desprecio. Su búsqueda fue en vano: no había encontrado la marca preferida por su padre. Justo en la puerta, sus compras se resbalaron de sus brazos y maldiciendo, se apresuró a recogerlas.

-Supongo que esto es tuyo, ¿despilfarrando como siempre?

Era nada menos que Puck. Su otra razón para odiar Navidad es que las festividades lo sorprendieron no con un novio sino un ex novio.

Kurt tuvo un momento de duda, le alegraría mucho verlo de no ser por las peleas constantes y la gran pelea con la que habían terminado su relación.

-Ah… eres tú…-respondió arrancándole la bolsa de las manos-me preguntaba dónde estaba escondido el Grinch.

Puck le dirigió una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-Por poco creí que te regresabas al bando original al verte salir de… ¿qué te parece una tienda de herramientas?-dijo con fingida sorpresa y arqueando las cejas.

-Para tu información sigo en el mismo bando ¿y tú? Supongo que estás aquí para reafirmar tu hombría perdida por mi culpa.

-No, busco una red para limpiar piscinas, ya sabes a diferencia de otros yo trabajo. Y mi hombría está donde la dejaste, gracias por preguntar, no te des tanto crédito.

Kurt se sonrojó hasta las orejas y apretó los dientes.

-Visto de ese modo, el único crédito que me atribuyo es el habernos hecho un favor.

-¿Ese es tu regalo de Navidad para mi? ¿Aceptar que hiciste todo lo posible para sabotearnos?

Titubeó.

-Para sabotear se necesitan dos, y tu también cumpliste tu parte. Ahora discúlpame si no quiero hacer una escena aquí.

A grandes zancadas se alejó del local y se desplomó en una banca más adelante. Ver a Puck no le había disgustado, la verdad es que lo hizo sentirse muy mal. Habían terminado en los primeros días de vacaciones y Kurt pensó que lo vería hasta el regreso a clases y que quizá para entonces, se comportarían como si jamás hubieran estado juntos. Sintió una sensación de vacío en el estómago y se dobló sobre si mismo para aplacarlo. Le dolía que las cosas terminarán así y que la única manera en que podían dirigirse la palabra era agrediéndose. Por último, pensar que había sido tan poco trascendente en la vida de Puck lo lastimaba, no tanto por su orgullo, sino porque pensó que de verdad se habían querido mucho.

Pasó una hora completa sin moverse de lugar. Tenía que volver a casa y festejar la cena de Nochebuena que él mismo había preparado para él y su padre. Pensaba que era muy triste, año tras año era lo mismo. Decoraba la casa y disponía la mesa para dos personas. La diversión durante las compras en la plaza comercial se terminaba con un bajón de adrenalina.

Su padre apreciaba sus esfuerzos por mantener el espíritu, pero los dos sabían que ya nada era igual desde la muerte de su madre. Y mientras Kurt crecía la cena era menos divertida, no tenían muchos recuerdos de Navidades pasadas como familia para compartir y para Kurt, se trataban de memorias borrosas. Cenaban temprano e inmediatamente después, su padre se iba a la cama y el aprovechaba para dejar limpia la cocina.

Quizá la temporada demandaba que las familias estuvieran juntas, pero Kurt pensaba que ese año sería diferente. Que esa noche tendría alguien más con quien hablar, alguien que le hiciera olvidar lo deprimente de esas fechas sin su madre.

Una lágrima gruesa se deslizó por su mejilla, lo había echado a perder con Puck y él tampoco supo como manejarlo. Claro que era lo mejor de su vida en mucho tiempo, pero los conflictos empezaron a brotar de la tierra. Estaban indecisos entre decirles a su familia y amigos que estaban juntos, luego la tensión de verse a escondidas los alteraba y además a eso se agregaba el temperamento explosivo de Puck y el comportamiento quisquilloso de Kurt, así como su capacidad para hacerlo estallar.

Había sido la primera relación real de ambos, lo que les demostró que gustarse y estar juntos no iba a ser un perfecto cuento de hadas.

Cuando Kurt llegó a casa vio a Puck en la casa contigua. Sus vecinos tenían la costumbre de celebrar el año nuevo en la piscina con agua tibia pero esta se había cubierto de moho.

Antes de entrar a su casa un viento helado le produjo escalofríos y se acomodó el cuello de su abrigo.

-Espero que Puck no se resfríe-pensó, imaginando que la cercanía con el agua podría afectarle.

La cena transcurrió de la misma manera, salvo que Kurt estaba mucho más callado y no se esmeraba en alargar las respuestas que ameritaran más de un simple si o no. Su padre lo notó al instante y cuando recogía la mesa no pudo más y empezó a llorar. Era inútil evadir las preguntas. Kurt le contó sobre Puck y se disculpó por no habérselo dicho antes.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón Kurt, es decir, sólo te tomaste tu tiempo hasta estar listo para decirme, y no tienes que darme los pormenores de tu vida. Yo confío en ti y quiero que seas feliz.

-Bueno, creo que por el momento ser feliz es imposible. No supe qué hacer papá y lo alejé, él está en la casa de al lado pero siento que estuviera a kilómetros y…-se le quebró la voz.

-Soy la última persona que quisiera darte estos consejos porque no tengo idea, pero si te sirve, no hay día que no me arrepienta por cada segundo que no pasé con tu madre. Digo, tu estás vivo, él está vivo y son jóvenes… la verdad había pensado que ya era hora de que hicieras algo en Navidad por tu cuenta. Un adolescente no debería aburrirse junto a su padre.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-La pregunta es ¿qué quieres hacer tú?

Era una muy buena pregunta y la respuesta era todavía mejor. El viento lo golpeó de lleno al salir y tiritando avanzó despacio para no derramar la taza de chocolate caliente que pensaba llevarle a Puck. Iba a demorar mucho y tendría que ser paciente, debido a que el cabello le golpeaba en la cara y no podía ver por donde iba.

A medio camino se topó con él. Permanecieron frente a frente un rato sin decirse nada, mientras el humo de la taza dibujaba espirales salvajes debido al viento.

-Pensé que tenías frío así que te llevaba esto-dijo Kurt bajando la mirada.

Puck llevaba una camiseta y estaba de brazos cruzados pero tenía la piel erizada.

Las manos frías de Puck se posaron sobre las de él sujetando la taza.

-Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte-repuso Puck avergonzado y sin perder de vista sus manos unidas.

-Lo siento…-dijeron a la vez, Puck volvió el rostro hacia un lado y Kurt miró hacia el suelo apretando los labios.

-Eh… gracias, claro que tenía frío-respondió por fin, tomando la taza y llevándosela a los labios.

La tibieza de la bebida lo hizo entrar un poco en calor a tiempo, porque una ventisca helada los golpeó de nuevo y Kurt se acurrucó instintivamente a él, como en los viejos tiempos. Luego se arrepintió. Una disculpa de último momento no significaba que todo estuviera arreglado. Cuando quiso separarse Puck lo retuvo con un solo brazo.

-Quiero estar contigo otra vez Kurt, y hacer las cosas bien…

-Qué curioso yo iba a decir lo mismo-Puck sonrió-ya no quiero perder el tiempo con peleas o con miedo, sé lo que quiero y es a ti, no me importan los demás o que seamos diferentes…

-Es por eso que funcionamos juntos y si te amo, es por todo lo que te hace diferente a mí.

Kurt se sorprendió de aquella declaración absoluta que Puck había dicho tan a la ligera, y le encantó. Lo abrazó buscando abrigo, pero sintió sus mejillas heladas.

-Vamos adentro-le propuso.

-¿Qué hay de tu padre?

-Podemos preocuparnos por él mañana.

Se arroparon juntos al pie de su cama, y Kurt estaba recostado sobre su pecho. Seguía buscando abrigo a pesar de que fuera Puck el que estaba helado. No habían hablado mucho, porque tenían un poco de vergüenza y porque querían disfrutar de su compañía.

Eran las once y media y Kurt empezaba a dormitar, Puck le besó la frente y el contacto frío de sus labios lo despertó.

-Hey, arriba, no te voy a dejar que seas un aguafiestas en nuestra primera Navidad.

-Tu ni siquiera la celebras-dijo abrazándolo por la cintura y reacomodándose.

-Tal vez, pero tu sí y por mucho que quiera hacer algo por ti, no voy a dejar que me conviertas en tu almohada humana, cuando lo puedes celebrar de otro modo.

-¿Cómo?

Puck lo convenció de acompañarlo y cuando vio que llegaban a la plaza comercial, lo miró con extrañeza. Al llegar al lobby, Kurt vio una tarima y al resto de los chicos del Glee club, al pie del enorme árbol. El señor Schue y Emma estaban allí también, todos con gorros de Santa Claus. Entonaban villancicos con mucho ánimo para la gente que escuchaba fascinada.

Había sido un plan ideado por Puck y Mercedes para animarlo y pudieron llevarlo a cabo gracias al apoyo de Rachel, que estaba segura de que cantar ante más gente le daría proyección al club. Ella había convencido a los demás insistiendo que era una oportunidad extra para convertirse en celebridades locales y un pretexto para hacer una pequeña fiesta celebraran Navidad o no.

Puck lo tomó de la mano y se incorporaron con el resto, colocándose detrás de los demás. Los padres de Rachel, mezclados con el resto de la gente, se sentían muy orgullosos de ella y no paraban de tomarle fotos y la madre de Finn estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Will y Emma, uno cerca del otro, les hablaban a los padres de los chicos sobre lo talentosos que eran.

Al dar las doce, sonaron las campanas y los chicos gritaron un: ¡Feliz Navidad! Y la fiesta empezó. Kurt llamó a su padre para que los acompañara a la celebración y logró persuadirlo.

-Parece que mi deseo de tener una Navidad diferente se cumplió gracias a ti-dijo Kurt, mientras los dos sostenían sus vasos de chocolate caliente y descansaban sobre el suelo detrás del árbol.

-Todavía falta lo mejor, por cierto, feliz Navidad-dijo extendiéndole una caja mediana de regalo que no se había dado cuenta que traía. Al desenvolverlo vio un suéter Alexander Mcqueen que deseaba desde hace mucho.

Kurt se lanzó a sus brazos a besarlo, claro que le encantaba el suéter, pero más todavía el detalle de darle un regalo producto de su esfuerzo y seguro, trabajo extra. Mientras lo besaba apasionadamente pensaba en el tiempo que Puck se había dedicado a ahorrar sólo para sorprenderlo. Ese hombre de verdad que lo amaba.

-Y esto no es nada-continuó Puck-insisto en que todavía falta lo mejor.

Puck, lo envolvió fuerte con los brazos y le devolvió el beso apasionado, un beso dulce como el chocolate caliente.


End file.
